The invention relates to a climbing arrangement comprising a climbing surface and a rotatable endless belt suspended on a frame structure and having on its surface several grip holds for forming a climbing surface. The frame structure comprises side sections on opposite edges of the belt with a first side section beside a first edge of the belt and a second side section beside the opposite edge of the belt, and a support frame for supporting the frame structure.
Climbing arrangements of this type are known from WO publication 98/32496, for instance. They are suitable for use in sports parks and sports centers, for instance.
A problem with the known climbing arrangements is that they require a lot of space, which is why their installation in most different sites of use may be problematic. Their large size also makes them heavy and difficult to transport, which means that they are difficult to move.